Letters from the West Coast
by Bakage
Summary: Heya peoplez! Katherine British Colombia here! and im accepting letter! woot! bow down to me now! jkjk. ;P Rated T cuz there will likely be some swearing. so what are you waiting for? send me LETTERS!
1. Intro

Hello World! This is Katherine British Colombia here! So I decided to jump on the bandwagon and do these 'letter' crap...and well cuz my siblings forced me...anyways, yeah! Peace out!

AN: So yeah! I'm finally gonna do a letter fic after A LOT of procrastination. So yeah, BC's full name it Katherine Margret Elizabeth Campbell Williams...yeah, I know it's like insanely long, but I can't decided on which name to name her. D: So yeah, she's about 16-17 years of age, she looks like Canada but her hair is a tad bit more straight and her eyes are a bit more blue. She likes extreme sports and can be quite crazy at times. She is very laid-back and chill, kinda like a typical skater boy/punk. She is very stylish and she LOVES following the latest trends.

Oh, and my head cannon names for the other provinces and territories are Daniel (or just Dan) for Ontario, Jean for Quebec, James for Alberta..and well that all I kinda have right now. So yeah, later!


	2. Nova Scotia I

Hey sissy!

How's it going? You wrote to uncle Scotland lately? He's doing community  
>service (long story).<p>

Fancy pulling a prank on America when he comes to visit Canada next week? I  
>have the most brilliant plan ever! If you don't I guess we could always go<br>play hockey or visit Scotland or something

See you!

Nova Scotia

Sup Sister!

Not much, just the Occupy crap giving me a head ache. Uncle Scottie? Not really...but I should meet up with him some time, Ogo (The Ogopogo monster) would want to see Nessie again...

OMG, yes! We should...what kinda prank were u think about?

Peace out!

British Colombia

A.N. OMG! I GOT A LETTER! *jumps with joy*

BC: dude...come down, Dads gonna think u're high again


	3. Nova Scotia II

Nothing much just the usual, the sky and stuff like that.

Bless you.

Aww... I think Nessie would like that.

You really do need to prank America don't you. I was thinking we trick him  
>into thinking Canada's house was haunted again, it's a prank that never gets<br>old.

Wha?...or wow, jeeze..

Yes, bless my awesomeness

Yeah, she probably would...

OMG yes, that prank is awesome! yo dude, i should like totally dress up in that Victorian Era gown I have and belike "My hubby killed me, and I shall now kill you..." and like whatever crap...

Later!

BC


	4. Manitoba I

Hello Kat,

*sigh* I need to get this over with (before Dad lectures me again about being  
>a good sport *grumble*) Nice work with your Lions, I hope you liked the beer<br>and bison, it was really embarrassing to see my ledge in orange you know...  
>Anyway, hope your feeling better with Occupy shutting down, it's been driving<br>Dan up the wall, making him more stressed and a regular pain in the butt! I  
>was thinking about taking my plane out and heading west for a bit to see James<br>you want to meet up? Oh and you better not let Dad catch you and Scotia  
>pranking again what with Uncle America's visit soon! He'll flip if you make<br>Uncle climb into his bed trying to protect his 'baby' brother from the ghosts!  
>Talk with you soon,<p>

~Arnold (Manitoba)

Hey Arnold!

Thanks a lot! I was so thankful that there weren't any riot this time cuz holy shit, the Cancucks one gave me a headache...and I'll stop myself there before I start my rant. OMG, don't even remind me of Dan. He is so fucking annoying, like holy shit I'm not even kidding. You're coming to see James? Hmm...tempting...you should come over to my place instead. We got like a shit load of snow in the mountains. Speaking of pranking Uncle Al...want to join? It'll be awesome!

See ya!

Katherine Margret Elizabeth Campbell British Colombia Williams

A.N. Yeah! Another letter!


	5. Nova Scotia III

What awesomeness? You mean the awesomeness you get off you r totally wonderful  
>and totally awesome sister Nova Scotia?<p>

Do I ever come up with a crappy prank? Btw Northumbria visiting Canada at the  
>same time as America (England's got the flu... again...) and she wants in on<br>the prank! This is gonna be AWESOME~!

Let me know when you get the Victorian gown sorted so I can get a matching  
>outfit sorted.<p>

See ya!

Nova S.

What awesomeness? My awesomeness. Not your Maritimes crap..though you guys have pretty kick ass seafood...seafood...food...

Anyways...back on topic...really? she's coming? awesome. Mani might be joining us to...if he doesn't tell Dad...that fun-sucker. So yeah, my gown is like really, really light blue with some sliver accents and a cream colour petticoat ((and I have no idea what the hell I am talking about)).

Totes!

BC


	6. Nova Scotia IV

Hello? Whats not awesome about seafood? Its food from the sea! I love  
>seafood...<p>

Yeah why wouldn't she? Northumbria's always up for taking the piss out of  
>America. I'd be worried if she wasn't.<p>

Awesome dude! I have a pale green gown just like that. I'm gonna rip it and  
>stuff so it looks like a died in a really awesome disgusting way...<p>

Can't wait

Nova S.

I know seafood is awesome, but I still beat you in the salmon and halibut industries.

Northumbria not wanting to piss off America would be when Prussia says that he is not awesome.

Okay awesome, but i refuse to rip mine up. It's an antique.

Tata!

BC


	7. Nova Scotia V

Is that a challenge? If so I accept.

That would be a very scary indeed...

Spoil sport...

Nova S.

Yes that is a challenge. You won't be able to beat my Sockeyes.

Well not shit that would be scary, it would be like the police are German, the lovers are Swiss, the chefs are British, the engineers are French, and the bankers are Italian.

And it's not spoil sport, I'm getting it replicated. seesh.

Peace out!

BC


	8. Nova Scotia VI

Whatever... I'll kick your ass...

Yeah, is would indeed be hell... German police... Did I tell you about that  
>time I got arrested in Germany?<p>

I was on about you being a spoil sport... Still, I guess I don't care much  
>about dresses anymore... That's probably why I'm fine with ripping mine up...<p>

Nova S.

yes, you were talking about my ass? it IS very lovely, thank you.

omg, Germany is SSOOOOOOOOOOO hot, like oh my fucking god...but maybe that just me with my accent fettish, but still...yes...wait German police...omg, did I mention how god damn sexy Germany looks in a suit/uniform...oh god, i need to stop my rant on how sexy he is...but it's the truth ;)

True...and probably cuz mine is a genuine antique..

BC


	9. Nova Scotia VII

Nowhere near as lovely as mine... (I'm willing to go to France to prove it)

What the actual fuck? Does someone have a crush? Oh I'm tell Germany when  
>we're both at Scotland's house next week!<p>

But anyway don't get hammered in Germany with Prussia, it ends badly...

We were both around in the Victorian days, my dress is also an antique like  
>the several other victorian dresses I have... (You don't half act like England<br>you know that?I'm glad Scotland found me first...)

Nova S.

and get molested? I'll pass.

Okay sure, I have a crush on Germany, but what can I say? He's soooooooooooo FUCKING hot.

i know..remember the last time we had an all outer? man, that was hell afterwards. (but don't tell America, cus he'll freak if he found out)

I know I don't. cuz apparently I'm like the second most 'American' province in Canada...

BC


	10. Nova Scotia VIII

Ha! My ass is more lovely!

Haha! I'm totally going to tell him!

We did an all outer?

That explains a lot...

Nova S. 

I'm sorry, but I beg to differ.

...go ahead, he probably won't even know remember who I am...

Yes, we had an all outer. Uncle Scottie was with us...so was Uncle Ireland.

And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?

BC


	11. Nova Scotia IX

Whatever...

You sure? He tends to be good at remembering people... I could always show him  
>a picture to jog he memory...<p>

Really? You sure? Uncle Scotland tends to avoid drinking with either of the  
>Irelands... Last time he got arrested...<p>

Nothing. Nothing at all...

Nova S.

...oh god, then I hope he doesn't remember me as that crazy Canadian chick that kicked his ass in WWI and II...

Oh really? Is that so my dear, dear sister...

BC


	12. Saint Pierre et Miquelon I

Bonjour Colombie Britannique!

Hello British Columbia!

I heard that you were accepting letters. Félicitations!

So~ What is going on in the nearest mainland my friend?

I really should visit soon, non? And see what all of my favorite Canadians are  
>up to these days. We could go shopping together!<p>

J'espère vous voir bientôt!

I hope to see you soon!

Saint-Pierre and Miquelon~

Bonjour Saint-Pierre et Miquelon,

yes, I am now accepting letters.

I am doing just fine...though I don't think I am you're nearest mainland friend...I am all the way in the west coast of Canada.

Au revoir!

British Colombia


	13. Nova Scotia X

To be honest with you I'll think he'll be over that...

Indeed it is so...

I have finally came up with a half decent human name for myself!

Nova S.

really? good, cause apparently i was freaking scary back then...

...it take you this long to think of one...but then again I have a freaking long name cause i couldn't decided which one i should choose...anyways, let's hear it.

BC


	14. Durham City I

Hello there!

This is Durham City, one of England's kids, ok?

I heard that you were writing letters, so decided to join in, if that's okay?

West coast? That's the one nearest Russia, yeah? Cool. I'm on the East,  
>meaning I gets glares off Sweden (Which are not at all scary, no...)<p>

So, how are you doing? Life treating you okay? Hope it is!

You were under both Dad's and Papa France's rule weren't you? That's like me!  
>Hope we'll get along okay!<p>

I've sent you some pan hacky with this letter. It's just potato so please try  
>it! It's not that bad, honest!<p>

Yours sincerely,

Durham City (Anne Kirkland)

Why hello there Anne...I do hope it okay to call you that.

Sure! The more the merrier.

No, I'm not THAT close to Russia. That would be Alaska and Yukon. I would be closer to Japan and Hawaii and America...well, I can practically walk over John's (Washington State) house. Speaking of Sweden, say hi to him for me. Thanks!

Life is swell, just a few bumps here and there.

Well, i was only under Old Man Iggy's rule...thought it wasn't much of a 'rule' since I was found later on.

Cheers!

Katherine Margret Elizabeth Campbell British Colombia Williams.


	15. Nova Scotia XI

We all were... First it was purely because we were in a world war... The  
>second was because we were independent and in a world war. I think he'll<br>understand... I mean he caused them so he's equally as bad as us.

Well sorry I didn't like being called Natalie anymore! I have decided to that  
>I'm now Blare Mary Williams.<p>

Nova S.

dats true...but I have to admit, he did look damn sexy in that SS uniform...don't tell Al that cuz he'll freak...

Natalie? ..oh my that reminds me WAY to much of Belarus...but Blare is nice...just like the cat/women person from Soul Eater...oh hon hon hon hon

BC


	16. Saint Pierre et Miquelon II

Bonjour!

You are quite right~

I said something confusing, thank you for the correction!

I meant to ask if things were going well on the mainland!

In North America! It is the nearest mainland to me~ Considering how far off  
>Europe is.<p>

And I consider you a friend!

Adieu,

Saint-Pierre et Miquelon

Salut!

Oh I see...well, that okay. And well, not much going on here in the West...unless rain counts, but it always rains over here.

Bye Bye!

British Colombia


	17. Nova Scotia XII

Don't worry I won't. Mainly because he did look damn good in that uniform of  
>his.<p>

Yeah. Uncle Scotland kept telling me that, seeing as he's doesnt get along  
>with her I thought it would have been a good idea to change it. I like Blare.<br>It's Gaelic makes me feel closer to uncles Scotland and Both of the Irelands.

Good, cuz like what i said before, Al would have my head

I see...well, it's a nice name.

A.N. OMG, sorry for the super late update. I just finished two band playing test, mid-years, my piano exam and a choir audition! So sorry!


	18. Durham City II

Dear Katherine,

Sure, as long as you don't mind me not calling you Katherine!

Yay! This makes me feel happy!

Oh, sorry, I meant the coast that nearest Russia. Oh, How are them two? I  
>haven't seen them for a while. Oh, that's rather cool! I will. Uh, he said<br>"..." I think that's the equivelent back. (Sometimes it's hard to tell...)

Oh, that's good! Uh, not the bruises, but you get my point, right?"

Really? But I thought that France found Canada first? He was called New France  
>first... Oh well! Still hope that you're fine.<p>

It's okay! Hope you liked it!

Sincerely,

Anne Kirkland (Durham City)

Salut Anne,

no its fine if you call me Katherine.

Russia's good. I just finished a hockey match with him. and guess who won...well, then could you please tell Sweden that I'll be looking forward to our next hockey match?

Well, France only 'found' Jean (Quebec), and then old man Iggy came along and founded Ontario, and then started exploring westward.

Bye!

Katherine Margret Elizabeth Campbell British Colombia Williams


	19. Saint Pierre et Miquelon III

Dear British Columbia,

Ah, yes, rain is no fun, Oui.

All I can say for it is that it makes mon jardin grow.

Tell me, what kind of flowers do you like?

Until next time,

Saint-Pierre et Miquelon

'Ello Saint-Pierre et Miquelon,

yes I know, but I'm used to it already.

Well that is true...but it's also a bad thing if it rains too much and drown the jolies fleurs.

Hmm, well my provincial flower is the Pacific Dogwood..but I also like roses, orchids, and lilies. Tulips and sunflowers are also jolie. But if I had to pick, my favourite flower besides the Pacific Dogwood would be the Sakura.

Bye!

_Colombie-Britannique_


End file.
